


Spike's Definitions of Evil

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's Definitions of Evil.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Definitions of Evil

The vampire who sucks the bloods of humans, kills to live, is considered evil. The most evil of his generation would torture his victims, his specialty being nuns. Such was the Sire he grew to maturity under. Lessons encompassing whippings and beatings; how to send your victim insane because it sweetened the chase **and** the blood.

The government facility that experimented on and dissected your kind in the name of research. The doctors and scientists who inserted a chip into your brain that rendered you helpless against humans, who took away your name and gave you a number; who considered you a _thing_ to examine through a microscope.

His true definition of evil? The garrulous, bumbling jokester who went for donuts and coffee as his contribution to world saving research; the loser who lost minimum wage jobs because he was too tired from fighting all night. The 'white hat' who volunteered to take Fangless for the weekend to give G-man a break and used it as an opportunity to chain you up, light matches against your skin, beat you and fuck you raw until you were a bleeding, crying heap on the floor. **That** was his true definition of evil....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
